This invention relates to a method and apparatus for preventing the capture of an object in the path of a moving door, and subsequent latching of the door.
Vehicle doors typically include a latch mechanism which holds the door at a latched position when the door is closed. In one known mechanism, a claw pivots between a latched and unlatched position. An element on the vehicle frame drives the claw to the latched position as the door is closed into the frame.
While the standard structure for latching vehicle doors is successful in securely holding the door, some improvements would be desirable. In particular, an obstruction, such as the arm or fingers of a person, may sometimes be in the path of the door when the door is closed. When such an obstruction is found, the door is sometimes closed on this person, "pinching" an arm or finger.
It would be desirable to prevent or at least minimize the amount of pinching to the user upon such occurrences.